Regina George (Mean Girls)
Regina George is the main antagonist of the movie and musical Mean Girls and leader of The Plastics. She is portrayed by Rachel McAdams in the movie, and Taylor Louderman in the musical. Regina is highly intelligent, manipulative, and capable of doing everything in her power to get what she wants. She was not just another high school bully—she is also commonly referred to as the Queen Bee and the original leader of the currently fallen Plastics. Regina was born and raised by her wealthy parents. She has a younger sister named Kylie. Her sense of control, manipulation and superiority may have grown as a result of the way her mother, Mrs. George, raised her. She is followed around everywhere by her best friends, Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners, who according to Damian Leigh are "just her little workers." The special ingredient behind Regina's control was two things – sex appeal and the insecurity of others. Regina only had followers because she mastered making girls feel inferior next to her for her attractiveness, and used guys to feel superior out of their attention. For example; Shane Oman and Aaron Samuels are both used as Regina's toys. "She's fabulous but evil," said Damian. In her Senior year, after her spine healed, she played for the Lady Lions Lacrosse team. She became close to Kristen Hadley. She still maintained a mutual respect for Cady Heron, but her appearance didn't change. Relationship with Cady Heron Cady Heron was, in Regina's eyes, "so lucky to have The Plastics," to guide her away from social suicide. Regina and Cady start to become close friends at the start of the movie, ever since Regina invites Cady to the table of The Plastics. Regina invited Cady to the table, after saving her from Jason, a skeez. Regina did not know her, but she thought she was really pretty, to which Cady agreed. Janis and Damian had previously informed Cady that she was a "regulation hottie" and a "little slice." Regina decides to make Cady one of the Plastics so that Cady could be under her control and hopefully Cady would not become competition (or hurt Regina's popularity status in any other way). Cady begins to think of her as a kind and sweet girl, defending her when Damien and Janis tell Cady not to hang out with her. Cady develops a crush on Aaron Samuels, then tells Gretchen and Karen about it. Cady was not aware of the fact Aaron was Regina's ex-boyfriend. Gretchen informed Cady that notion made him off-limits. Gretchen and Karen agree to keep it a secret from Regina. It would be their little secret, for the rest of the afternoon. Later, Regina calls Cady and said that Gretchen told her Cady's little secret. Regina said it was okay. Regina volunteers to talk to Aaron for her. At the Halloween party, Cady spots her talking with Aaron and thinks that Regina is doing what she promised. But right in front of Cady, Regina took Aaron back. This set Cady off enough to go along with a plan from Janis Ian to sabotage Regina's life. Cady provided Kälteen Bars to Regina to ruin Regina's technically good physique. Cady and Damian tried to have Aaron find Regina cheating with Shane Oman in the projection room above the auditorium but were not successful. Eventually, "Word Vomit" got the best of Cady and she told Aaron that Regina was cheating on him. Aaron broke up with Regina saying because of this, though he said some guy on the baseball team told him. Regina was told by Gretchen and Karen that she was not allowed to sit with the Plastics, once sweatpants became all that would fit her. This tension had been building up within Karen and Gretchen for a while since Cady and Janis's plan had begun. Cady became the new Queen Bee. Gretchen and Karen pry Cady into having a small get-together. Cady tried to seduce Aaron but instead threw up on him. Regina saw this. Janis informs Cady that she was no longer innocent, but plastic. Later, Regina was told the truth about Kälteen Bars ‏‎by Shane. At this point, Regina knew Cady was sabotaging her and decided to take down the remaining three Plastics. Regina, once at home, adds herself to the Burn Book, as well as every girl not previously mentioned other than Cady, Gretchen, and Karen. Regina brings the book to Mr. Duvall claiming she found it in the bathroom. She also copies many pages from the Burn Book and distributes them throughout the school. Regina's plan worked, as the school erupted in chaos. A workshop began in the gymnasium for all Junior girls, in which they all had to write apologies to people they had hurt in their lies, tell them to the rest of the Junior girls and to a trust fall in which the crowd catches them. Janis Ian apologized to Regina for sabotaging her with the secret help of Cady. Regina stormed out of the building. When Cady caught up to her, Regina cut her off by saying, "NOOO! Do you know what people say about you? They say you're a home schooled jungle freak, who is a less hot version of me! Yeah! So don't try to act so innocent! you can take that fake apology and shove it right up your hairy-" She was then hit by a bus, breaking her spine. A few days later, Cady came to the George mansion to make everything right with the George family. They obtain a mutual respect and hatred for each other. At the Spring Fling dance, Regina is one of the nominees for a queen. Cady, in a speech, decides to give every one of the nominees part of the crown. Once her spine heals in Senior year, Regina then decides to channel her anger through sports, and she and Cady are at peace once again. ''Mean Girls: The Musical'' Songs featuring Regina Meet the Plastics Someone Gets Hurt World Burn regina8.jpg regina1.gif regina4.jpg regina5.jpg regina7.jpg regina6.JPG Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Rich Category:Sociopath Category:Neutral Evil